paramountfandomcom-20200223-history
Paramount Pictures Logos
Paramount Pictures was founded on May 8, 1912 as Famous Players Film Company. The name "Paramount Pictures" was adopted in 1916. Today, Paramount is the last of the "Big Six" major film studios still headquartered Los Angeles, California, in the Hollywood district. 1914-1953 This was the very first logo to ever have the nickname "Majestic Mountain". Examples of films that used this logo are Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1931), Alice in Wonderland (1903), and Gulliver's Travels (1939). You'll still see this logo if you're a fan of movies from the 1930s and 1940s. The last films to use the 1942 variant were "The Country Girl" and "Mambo" (both 1954). Paramount_Pictures_1914.jpg|Paramount Pictures (1914-1917) Paramount-mppda-640x480.png|1925 200px-CBS_Corporation_logo_svg.png GW430-2.jpeg|Paramount Pictures (1917-1927) ParamountNews.jpg|Paramount News (1927-1947) Paramountnews1947.jpg|Paramount News (1947-1957) Paramount-1926.jpg|Paramount Pictures (1927 Prototype) Paramount_1927.jpg|Paramount Pictures (1927) Paramount-1927.jpg|Paramount Pictures (1927) (Version 2) hqdefault-15.jpg|Paramount Pictures (1928) Paramount1927Color.jpg Paramount_Pictures_Logo_1926_a.png|Paramount Pictures (1929) Paramount1930Color.jpg Paramount1930BlackAndWhite.jpg GW260H195.jpeg|1931 Paramount-big-2.png|Paramount Pictures (1931) GW169H127.jpeg|1932 GW157H121.png|1933 GW169H127-2.jpeg GW169H127-3.jpeg GW169H1278888.jpeg|1934 GW169H127-12.jpeg GW235H176-3.jpeg GW235H176-4.jpeg GW236H176.jpeg GW169H127-11.jpeg GW169H127-4.jpeg GW169H127-5.jpeg GW169H127-6.jpeg GW169H127-7.jpeg GW169H127-8.jpeg GW169H127-9.jpeg ParamountPictures1942.jpg|1936 (technicolor) hqdefault-16.jpg|Paramount Pictures (1936) GW169H127-10.jpeg Paramount1936.jpg|Paramount Pictures (1939) GW169H127-14.jpeg Paramount_Pictures_(1926).jpg|Paramount Widescreen (1939) GW169H127-13.jpeg GW169H127-15.jpeg GW169H127-16.jpeg GW168H119.jpeg GW169H127-17.jpeg GW430-4.png|Paramount Pictures (1942) Paramount_Pictures_1943_color-3.jpg|1943-1950 Paramount_1944_Lady_in_the_Dark_t670.jpg|1944 opening GW376H283.jpeg|1944 closing maxresdefault-20.jpg|1950 Paramount1950-color-3.jpg|1950-1952 Red+Paramount+logo+(RARE+FIND!).jpg Paramount_1952-2.jpg|1952-1953 maxresdefault-19.jpg|1953-1954 Paramount_1954_Girls_of_Pleasure_Island.png|1954 GW169H127-19.jpeg GW169H127.png GW169H127-18.jpeg GW169H127-20.jpeg GW169H127-21.jpeg GW169H127-22.jpeg GW169H127-23.jpeg GW169H127-24.jpeg GW169H127-25.jpeg GW169H127-26.jpeg GW169H127-27.jpeg GW169H127-28.jpeg GW169H127.gif GW200H150-2.jpeg GW200H150.jpeg GW200H150.png GW200H150-3.jpeg Windows2.jpg Paramount_Trailer.jpg ParamountRelease-2.jpg ParamountReleaseEnd-2.jpg 1953-1968 The 1953 logo marked the first time films released from Paramount were presented in widescreen format. This logo debuted with Sangaree (1953), released on May 10, 1953, and can also be seen on other films like White Christmas (1954), which was the first film to be released in widescreen, The Ten Commandments (1956), and Breakfast at Tiffany's (1961). Paramount+Pictures+3D+Logo+from+1953!!!!+(Filmed)-4.jpg|1953-1954 Paramount1954-bw.jpg Paramount1954-tc.png 120px-MTV_Hits_Eurozone-Australia_2011_Logo.png PARAMOUNT_1963_BREAKFAST_AT_TIFFANYS_t500x281.jpg VV.jpg VISTAVISION_1955_t670.jpg Paramount_Pictures_(1953).jpg|1954-1968 hqdefault-158888.jpg Paramount54_color1.jpg The_Man_Who_Shot_Liberty_Valance.png Paramount_1956_Ten_Commandments_t670.jpg Paramount_1962-thepigeonthattookrome.jpg|Paramount News (1957-1962) GW342H250.jpg Comingfromparamount1965-2.jpg downhill racer69.png|1969 GW406H230.jpeg|1973 GW511H218.jpeg|1974 GW497H279.jpeg|1974 GW487H214.jpeg|1975 YtQ2OzEHzZzDAhupj-u6gA20278.jpeg|1980 GW540H216.png|Popeye (1980) GW480H208.jpeg|Raiders (1981) GW480H206.jpeg|Temple (1984) GW480H208-2.jpeg|Crusade (1989) GW483H187.jpeg|Collateral (2004) GW444H244-2.jpeg|Alife (2004) GW444H244.jpeg|Elizabethtown (2005) GW603H250.jpeg|Zodiac (2007) GW377H282.jpeg|Crystal Skull (2008) GW502H214.jpeg|Nebraska (2013) 1968-1975 In 1966, Paramount was sold to Gulf+Western Industries Corporation. Since then, for more than 20 years, Paramount was known as a "Gulf+Western company", as seen on the byline in this logo. Films with the 1968 logo include Romeo and Juliet (1968), Love Story (1970), and The Godfather (1972). The logo ended with Three Days of the Condor (1975) and Storks (1975), all released on September 24, 1975 (the latter was the first film to have the blue mountain at the beginning). Paramount+Pictures+(1968,+Villa+Rides!).png Paramount_(1968).jpg|1968-1974 PARAMOUNT_1968_ROMEO_AND_JULIET_t670-2.jpg maxresdefault-17.jpg|1973-1974 Comingfromparamount1970.jpg maxresdefault-15.jpg|1974 maxresdefault-16.jpg|1974-1975 1975-1986 In use since October 8, 1975 for 11 years, starting with Mahogany (1975), this next Paramount logo was seen on films from the mid 1970s to the mid 1980s. The Golden Child, released on December 12, 1986, was the last film to use the 1975 logo, but only at the end of that film. Other films with this logo include King Kong (1976), Saturday Night Fever (1977), Star Trek: The Motion Picture (1979), Friday the 13th (1980), Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981), and Beverly Hills Cop (1984). Starting from this year onward, television variants of further Paramount logos were also made. Paramount_1975.png|1975 maxresdefault-18.jpg|1976 GW252H136.png|1977 Paramount_(1975).jpg|1979 GW171H134.jpeg|1980 GW446H249.jpeg|1981 GW349H262.jpeg|1981 GW187H136.png|1985 70FAEA06-0C3F-47F3-9EA7-E9124D8E010B.jpeg|1985 GW247H136.jpeg|1986 1986-2002 1986-1989 During Paramount's last years as a Gulf+Western company, a brand-new logo was unveiled, which first appeared at the beginning of The Golden Child (1986). Like many other logos, the words "75th Anniversary" appear during the logo's first year, and was seen on films until February 5, 1988. Examples of other films with this logo containing the "Gulf+Western" byline are Fatal Attraction (1987) and Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989). 1989-1995 When Gulf+Western was renamed to Paramount Communications, the byline for any newer films since September 22, 1989 also had changed to "A Paramount Communications Company". Of course, the byline was colored gold for its first year. Harlem Nights (1989) and Black Rain (1989) preserve this. Movies with the white byline include The Godfather: Part III (1990), Wayne's World (1992), Addams Family Values (1993), Forrest Gump (1994), Star Trek: Generations (1994), The Naked Gun 2 and 3 (1991, 1994), Patriot Games (1992) and Clear and Present Danger (1994). On trailers of Paramount films released from late 1994 to early 1995, the logo is often seen bylineless. 1995-2002 After Paramount Communications was acquired by Viacom in 1994, all films and VHS tapes affiliated with Paramount Pictures contained the byline "A Viacom Company" beginning on February 17, 1995. This is a very common logo, as it appears on movies such as Braveheart (1995), Mission Impossible (1996), Good Burger (1997), Titanic (1997), Saving Private Ryan (1998), and Mission: Impossible 2 (2000). The last movie to use this logo was Crossroads, released on February 15, 2002. Paramount_Pictures_(1987-1988,_Prototype).jpg Paramount_75th_Anniversary_(1987).jpg|1986 logo (with "75th Anniversary") Paramount_(1987).jpg|1986-1989 logo Paramountearly1989.png Paramount_(1989).jpg|1989-1995 logo ParamountTV1995.jpg|1995-1999 logo Paramount_(1995).jpg|1999-2002 logo Paramount_2001.jpg|1999-2001 logo 2002-2011 2002-2010 For its first year of 2002, the logo contains the words "90th Anniversary", which first appeared on We Were Soldiers, released on March 1, 2002. Without the words "90th Anniversary" on the logo, it can be seen on films such as How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days (2003), The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004), Mission: Impossible III (2006), Star Trek (2009), and several others. 2010-2011 For the 2002 logo's last year, the Viacom byline was changed to its 2006 font. Films that had this byline on the logo include Iron Man 2, released on May 7, 2010, The Fighter (2010), and Rango (2011). These films were released on DVD and Blu-ray Disc from September 28, 2010 to March 13, 2012. Several trailers of films slated for an early 2012 theatrical release contain this logo. Paramount 90th Anniversary Alternative.jpg|2002-2003 logo (wrong clouds and colors) maxresdefault-156tyct.jpg|2002-2003 logo (wrong clouds) Paramount_90th_Anniversary_(2002).jpg|2002-2003 logo Paramount_(2002).jpg|2003-2010 logo Paramount_(2010).jpg|2010-2011 logo 2011-present This logo is currently seen on new Paramount Pictures films in theaters. For its first 13 months from December 16, 2011 to December 21, 2012 (April 17, 2012 to May 7, 2013 on DVD and Blu-ray Disc), starting with Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol and ending with Jack Reacher, the "100 Years" variant was in use. The standard variant began on January 25, 2013 (June 11, 2013 on DVD and Blu-ray Disc) with Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (though the movie was completed in late 2012). Paramount_100th_Anniversary_(2011).jpg|2011-2012 logo Paramount_(2012).jpg|2013-present logo Websites *http://www.paramount.com Category:Logos